1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a linear oscillator in which a moving part thereof reciprocates.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been employed such a linear oscillator using a motion direction converting mechanism to convert a motor revolutionary motion into a reciprocating linear motion that can be used in a driving part for use in mechanical control or of an electric razor or a power tooth brush.
In this case, however, there would rise various problems due to a mechanical loss or noise occurring at the motion direction converting mechanism and a difficulty in miniaturization.
Besides the above, there has been known such a linear oscillator that uses no motion direction converting mechanism to reciprocate the moving part to axially by use of an electromagnetic force as well as by use of a resonance frequency determined by a spring force of a spring member having the moving part as a spring oscillation system and a mass of the moving part, however this causes high vibration because of inertia force of the moving part.